villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Abraham
Abraham, also known as Arachnid in E.V.E, is a secondary protagonist turned the primary antagonist of the YouTube series created by McJuggerNuggets / Jesse Ridgway, known as My Virtual Escape. He is portrayed by Lorenz Abraham. History: Abraham was born approximatly 50 years prior to the start of My Virtual Escape. During college, he would be roommates with a rich kid named Joseph Kalder, who helped him create the concept of E.V.E, A Virtual Reality game that is super realistic to the point where the brain is the controller. Shortly after, Abraham and Joseph soon began to hire staff to help them on their game. Joseph hired a security guard that was his childhood friend named Michael Archer, while he and Abraham interviewed a coder named Noah Crabtree, who failed the interview due to Joseph finding out that he believed that the earth was flat. Abraham saw potential in Noah however, and kept in contact with him behind Joseph’s back, even going as far as giving him a Beta test helmet for the game. Several weeks later, unknown to Joseph, Abraham would have slept with Joseph’s girlfriend, Mary, who he unexpectly impregnated. Joseph would have no clue of this however, and believed that the child was his. Several years later, Joseph and Abraham were still busy working on the game. Abraham was sitting outside of Joseph’s house working on E.V.E at his pool when Joseph announced that he was having another child, and that Mary needed to be rushed to the hospital to give birth. Abraham was stuck with babysitting the child he accidentially had with Mary, his name was Isaac. While watching Isaac, Abraham became distracted by his work and didn’t notice Isaac drowning in the pool in front of him, only noticing a little to late for Isaac to be knocked unconcious. Abraham immediatly dived into the water to save Isaac, succeeding in saving him. This however, caused Isaac to develop a fear of water. Years later, the finishing touches were being done on the game. Joseph needed to make a call to the investors for the game and needed Abraham to look after his new child, Eve, who was now a toddler. Eve started annoying Abraham by asking what he was doing, which made Abraham indirectly cause the death of the little girl. What Abraham was working on was adding animals to the game, which he told Eve that she could be a bird. She took this literally and jumped out the nearest window when Abraham wasn’t looking, falling two stories down and dying. This lead to Abraham’s hatred for Joseph, as Joseph sued him for everything that he had, including ownership over the game and leaving Abraham depressed, poor, and enraged. He attempted to hang himself in the warehouse where E.V.E was being made, only to be saved by Michael, who rushed in and grabbed him the second before he took the step to heaven. Abraham's first appearance in a McJuggerNuggets video was in a flashback episode of The Devil Inside, titled THE DEVIL’S LOST SOULS! Where he was shown either dead or unconscious for unknown reasons. He awakes shortly afterwards however, as The Creator puts his soul into a gem to use as a necklace. Abraham is not seen again until My Virtual Escape’s third episode, titled sheriff and the outlaw, where Isaac tracks him down in the game of E.V.E after hearing about him from the moderator of the game. At this point in time, he had no memory of Abraham, and had no clue who he was.